1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a driver for driving a display panel, and an image data signal transmission method for transmitting image data to a driver in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, as a display device, includes: a liquid crystal display panel; a plurality of drivers for driving the liquid crystal display panel; and a control unit for sending out image data to each of the drivers. In recent years, liquid crystal display panels have had increasingly higher resolution in order to display increasingly higher definition images. The transmission frequency of image data has been increasing accordingly. As a result, electro-magnetic interference, what is called EMI, is generated upon the transmission of such image data, thereby destabilizing the driving of the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to suppress adverse effects due to the EMI generated along with a higher frequency of image data, driving methods each employing a PPDS (point to point differential signaling) transmission method according to which image data including clock information inserted therein is transmitted to each driver have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-163239, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2011-513790, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-221487, for example).
In order to enable each driver to recognize such clock information out of the image data, data for clock recognition needs to be inserted for each unit block of image data. This cause a bottleneck for high-speed processing.